The present invention relates to a new and improved construction of a spinning device for open-end spinning.
Generally speaking the spinning device for open-end spinning according to the present invention is of the type comprising a spinning rotor for forming a thread or the like and located in a rotor housing. There is further provided a withdrawal nozzle secured to the cover of the rotor housing and a nozzle body. The withdrawal nozzle and the nozzle body adjoin or abut one another and conjointly form a withdrawal passage or channel for the thread or other filamentary material or the like departing from the spinning rotor.
A spinning device of this general type has already been disclosed in Swiss Pat. No. 529,231. In accordance with FIG. 2 of that patent a delivery element is secured by means of a screw, and a limiting element is screwed or threaded onto a front cover. These two parts conjointly form a withdrawal passage or channel for the thread leaving the spinning rotor. For purposes of replacement of these parts, both such parts or components must be inserted into the spinning device from the rear, considered with reference to the service side of the spinning device, and such parts or components must also again be removed from the rear. In spinning devices of the type here under discussion, replacement of these parts or components serves primarily for adaptation of the spinning device to various fiber types, for replacement of a defective part, or for achievement of required yarn characteristics or properties such as, for example, hairiness or twist.
A disadvantage of this known spinning device is that, on the one hand, for replacement of the delivery element or nozzle body, such must be inserted into the spinning device from the rear and withdrawn towards the rear. Accessibility is rendered more difficult due to the need to carry out replacement of the relevant parts or components from the rear. Also, since parts of the known spinning device are screwed together, tools such as screwdrivers, spanners, and so forth must be used during any replacement operation. There is thus present a serious disadvantage that, in the course of a replacement operation, there is a serious risk of damage or scratching of the spinning device by these tools. This risk is additionally increased by virtue of the need to carry out the replacement operation from the rear of the spinning device. Since such spinning devices and their component parts are fabricated with the greatest precision, even a small scratch can produce disadvantageous results.